Samus gets raped
by jonnyx5050
Summary: Samus finally arrives at the artifact temple, all thats left is to fight fight Ridley. What if she lost, and before Ridley killed, her he had a little fun.


Samus Aran walks out and gazes upon the vast, open valleys beyond the small temple on which she stands. As she steps forward, a mix emotion of pride and fear overcome her. She is proud to have collected all of the artifacts, and yet she feels slight fear knowing she will have to soon face the Metroid Prime.

She steps into the center pillar and watches in awe and wonder as all of the indents and lines on the ground and artwork glow a phazon blue. As she prepares for her decent into the crater, a yellow and gray figure catches the corner of her eye.

Geoform 187, codename Ridley. She watches as the dragon like creature flies towards her. Ridley had been stalking her from the the minute she arrived on Tallon IV. He had been the sole reason for her arrival here. Now she has the choice of whether or not she should continue towards Prime, or stay and deal with Ridley. Little did she know that decision would soon be answered for her.

Samus watches as Ridley swoops down and rams the one thing allowing her to enter the crater, smashing it to pieces. He then turns around and charges at Samus. She dives out of the way, but Ridley counteracts by bitting her shoulder in mid-air. He quickly pulls her up, lands on the ground, and pins her back to his chest.

Ridley takes his one free hand and places it upon the silver chest plating of her phazon suit. He gently caresses it with his sharp claws. Samus suddenly hears a sharp crack. She can't see it, but she knows what it was. Her smooth, black shoulder just cracked under the pressure of Ridleys jaw.

She starts to hear slow the cracks of her suit straining against his powerful jaw. Samus starts drifting off into a state of mind, trying to find a way out of this. The only thing she knows about him is that his chest is his weak spot. She suddenly snapped out of it as her right shoulder armor gets crushed, exposing her shoulder covered by nothing but a thin blue skin tight Zero Suit.

Ridley removes his claws from Samus' chest and pulls his fist back a bit. He then punches at her silver and red chest, breaking it open revealing even more of her skintight suit. He then removes his mouth from her shoulder and replaces it with his other hand.

"Hello Samus." Ridley speaks. This gesture surprises Samus. To this point she never even knew he could speak. Ridley then tightens his grip on both of his hands and pulls down her arms, tearing her suit into nothing but pieces of useless metal. Even her arm cannon is laying on the ground in pieces.

The upper half of her suit now has nothing to hold itself up, causing it to collapse into itself. Leaving Samus with nothing wast up but her helmet and her Zero suit. Ridley then replaces his mouth on her unprotected shoulder, sinking his sharp teeth in her skin.

Using his one free hand he now circles her torso with his claw, cutting her Zero suit in half. He then grabs both of her wrists with his claws and kicks her forward. This causes her to slip out of the top half of her suit, and sends her helmet to the ground.

Samus is now free with nothing from the wast up, not even her Zero suit. Samus stands up and tries to make a run for it, but Ridley easily regains control of her. He spins her around so that they are facing each other. He flies a few feet into the air and spends an few minutes kicking at her legs utile she remains completely naked.

Ridley lands back on the ground. He opens his moth and sticks out his long reptilian tongue and trails it around the two large mounds on her chest, licking her nipples softly. The moment his wet, hard tongue touched her, her nipples harden. Samus notices this and closes her eyes in disgust. She now knows what he is going to do to her.

The one thing she is thinking about is that it will be pleasurable. She won't enjoy it, but yet she will feel pleasure, and that's what scared her.

"I had always had a thing for humans."Ridley informed. "Most others of my species find you repulsive yet I find you more attractive than even my own, and now I finally get to have one." To Samus this made her feel sick.

He placed his mouth back on the shoulder while his right hand gropes her body, makes it's way to her clit. His fingers lightly trailed her outline. Then he inserts all five claws into her, out of instinct, her body arches. A smirk crosses his face, happy to get this reaction from her. He withdraws his fingers and places them by his nose and lets all the wind out of his lungs, waits until he could go no longer without air and sucks in the deepest breath he ever had in his life. After waiting so long he finally knows what a human female smells like, and he likes it. He then moves his hand down to his slit and rubs it utile his reptile penis emerges.

He places his giant tip at Samus' ass, and he pulls her onto his length, easily entering two inches into her. Samus half-screeches as she feels Ridley force himself into her. She starts feeling the bulges of his length spreading her inner walls as there being rubbed hard and slow. Ridley does not stop but instead he slows down as he pushes four inches into him, then five, then six. The pain to Samus is almost maddening. She can feel her insides stretch and tear as her walls pulsed around the cock with force. Ridley begins to pant, his head sweats from the heat and the sex. Ridley growled louder as he forces more quicker the final inches.

Soon, Samus has 11 inches inside of her. Ridley pants with a gritty smile. Then he pulls out five inches, the walls reaming against them with a reversed sucking noise. Then he thrusts hard in again, making Samus screech. Soon, he has the rhythm of his fucking, as his thrusts are slow and steady, the bulges on his penis giving extra pain to Samus as they tear at her walls.

"Ridley. . .please. . ." Samus finally begs. The pirate's eyes are half-open from the bliss he is feeling, he felt so warm and in such care for his first time with a human. His penis begins spewing precum gently dripping into her. Ridley begins pumping faster. Samus feeling pain from his bulged penis as it grates against her tight, pulsing, bleeding walls.

Soon Ridley begins to roar as he finally reaches his climax with a primal urge, forcing his entire length into her, hilting his massive groin against Samus' pelvus, she was filled to the brim with Ridleys seed, leaking past her uterus and delving deep into her. She soon becomes so full that the cum squirts out of her. He kept cumming, her inner walls are milking the cock so tightly, squeezing it so powerfully that no matter how mush she resists it, Samus cums as well.

After the orgasm had passes, Ridley pulls out of Samus. He then lunges at her, his upper jaw grazes into her left shoulder, and his lower jaw snappes shut, tearing underneath her ribcage, and with a vicious tug of his neck, her felt his teeth tear into her. After he feels bones crush between his jaws, he flies away.


End file.
